


Spiraling Dragons

by RegalMisfortune



Series: Gibraltar Shenanigans [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And She Becomes a Believer in Dragons, Genji Gets What He Deserves, Genji's A Lil Shit, In a way??, Like All Brothers Are, Or Friendlier at Least, Set Earlier On Than The Other Drabbles I think, Some Zarya and Hanzo Working Together???, Talon Agents Bite The Dust, Zarya Meets the Dragons For the First Time, Zarya's Too Tired To Deal With Your Shit, i just want everyone to be friends, idk This is All Platonic Team Development I Guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: The first time Zarya sees the infamous Shimada dragons, it is in the heat of battle.





	Spiraling Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I will write something other than about Zarya. But Today is not that day and there's never enough Zarya.

The first time Zarya saw the infamous Shimada dragons was in the heat of battle.

The narrow streets and alleys of spiraling Chinese slums were teeming with Talon agents- “coming out of the woodworking like termites in a house fire” as McCree put it before his comm crackled with distant gunfire. It was perhaps the only phrase that sounded like English that ever came out of the cowboy’s mouth, that or the adrenaline coursing through Zarya’s veins made her understand tongues.

A “small” operation was now a laugh of bad counting skills as dozens of agents turned the city streets into a shootout. McCree and D.Va were pinned in the next street over, Genji was off fighting his way to them while protecting Dr. Ziegler-Mercy- in her angelic Caduceus attire, while Genji’s brother was off… somewhere, possibly providing support.

Zarya had the misfortune of being separated from the rest, stuck in an alley with only a single doorway to provide defense as agents on both ends of the alley opened fire on her. Her particle barrier and her sheer stubbornness were the only thing keeping her alive, the shielding enough for her to jump out and lob several explosive rounds at one end before ducking away. She was timing it as her shield recharged, the particle cannon hot against her hands from the excess use, but there seemed to be no end. One agent went down, two more replaced it.

She may have to do a charge, Zarya inhaled sharply, counting down the brief seconds before she could jump out again. The agents were having too much fun, if their laughter was anything to go by. The alley did not connect up to where the others were heading, leaving her by herself and her communicator too damaged to hear anything other than the occasional garbled shout. She wished she could kick a door down and escape, if the doorway she was taking shelter in hadn’t been bricked up ages ago.

Zarya took another breath in, fingers gripping her cannon as she counted. Один. Два-

She stepped out, the barrier springing to life around her just as the brick behind her had blown outward, mortar and  stone cracking against the barrier while a handful of Talon agents swarmed through the broken doorway, leaving her out in the open. Her back hit the wall, cannon swinging towards them just as the barrier fell-

Something bright and _loud_ muted all other sound, jarring everyone out of the fire to turn in disoriented surprise to the one end of the alley, only to come face to face with the ghostly jaws of two _dragons_.

The screams of the enemy were drowned out by the roar of the two spirits, teeth and claws tearing through the agents with unparalleled fury, filling up the alley with their spiraling bodies.

Yet while they feasted and tore the Talon agents asunder, heads bigger than Zarya’s entire body, they only brushed by her like water of a river around a boulder. Zarya was frozen in place, her cannon gripped upward to avoid it being hit by the spirits and back against the wall as she stared with wide eyes.

She didn’t believe in gods, spirits, or anything of the like, but she became an instant believer that there definitely were _dragons_ despite her prior thoughts of the matter when Genji had been talking to Hana back at the Watchpoint. She had written it off as someone humoring a teenager with some wild imaginations, but the bright blue scales and teeth larger than her splayed hand that belonged to the dragons brushing against her armor and exposed skin with a feathery breath as they careened towards the other end of the alley with hunger in their eyes.

It was hard _not_ to believe something when it came spiraling through and leaving corpses in its wake.

“Are you alright?”

Zarya jerked, not having heard the gentle drop of Hanzo with her eyes fixed on the dissipating glow of the dragons and her ears ringing with their roar. She didn’t trust her voice at that moment, giving the archer a jerking nod before situation her cannon back into a proper position, facing the distant gunfight that was happening in the next street over. Hanzo didn’t seem fazed of her lack of response, the silent words of “there’s more fighting to be done” written in both their postures as they began to head towards the others.

The fight ended in a lot of bodies, a broken MEKA, an injured cowboy who was complaining about being fine while Dr. Ziegler had her lips pressed into a thin line and digging a bullet out of the man’s shoulder, and a whole lot more of scrapes and bruises, but overall the mission was a success with surprisingly little property damage.

Hana was kicking her feet back and forth on the transport, still high-strung from the battle as she complained to the unfortunate Hanzo who was sitting beside her about how it was rude of him _not_ to show off his dragons where she could see it too, that he owed her at least one during training once they got back or his favorite tea was going to go missing. Genji was not helping, sitting on Hanzo’s other side as he backed Hana up and in general teasing his brother, who appeared disinterested about the whole ordeal with his arms crossed and decidedly not looking at either of them as he stared ahead.

Their eyes met briefly, Zarya holding it for just a heartbeat before giving him a silent nod of her head.

_Thank you._

Another moment passed before his own chin dipped down, the action so minute that no one noticed unless they were watching closely.

_You’re welcome._

Of course the silent exchange did not go unnoticed by the other Japanese ninja-esque of the group, if getting a metal arm draped over her shoulder while she was trying to tiredly shove slightly undercooked eggs into her mouth after arriving back to Gibraltar at 2am had anything to go by. The half-machine had too much energy for so early in the morning right after a mission, the not-so subtle heckling of the cyborg made her want to sigh, the close proximity of him made her skin crawl and a flurry of not-so polite words ran through her head.

Instead of doing either of those she had reached a hand up, grasping the back of the cyborg’s head, and before he realized it, had shoved his visored face into her partially-eaten eggs before getting up and trudging away leaving a howling Hana and half disappointed, half giggling Dr. Ziegler who came in to get McCree some food after locking him in the medbay

Zarya's dreams were filled with spiraling dragons that night.


End file.
